Legend of the Jurassic
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: Trouble brings Alan Grant back to Isla Nublar, where he discovers a new team of adventurers stranded upon the island. The dinosaurs are still out there, hungry for their blood, and only the great Legend of the Jurassic can come to their rescue...


**Title:** Legend of the Jurassic  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** None specified  
**Warning:** It's an island full of dinosaurs, what more warning do you need?  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own Jurassic Park.  
**Summary:** Trouble brings Alan Grant back to Isla Nublar, where he discovers a new team of adventurers stranded upon the island. The dinosaurs are still out there, hungry for their blood, and only the great Legend of the Jurassic can come to their rescue...

**Legend of the Jurassic**

**Prologue**

From the moment Alex stepped onto the sandy shore of Isla Nublar, he knew that something was going to go wrong. He'd always been able to predict when one of his family's adventures was going to end up bad. He just wished they listened to him more often. The boat that had brought them here was already pulling away, the crew eager to get away from this hellish place. Alex knew his father had a flare gun, which he would fire the moment they wanted to get off the island. The boat would be waiting over at Isla Sorna, now free of the monsters, watching for the flare.

"Come _on_!" His brother Luke was every bit like their parents – always full of life and a fan of adventure. Anna and Kat, his two sisters, were exactly the same. It seemed like he was the only one who dreaded this new adventure Michael and Susan had insisted on taking their children on. Everyone knew the story of Isla Nublar, and so everyone knew exactly what dangers lay in wait for anyone brave enough – or stupid enough – to set foot upon its jungle-ridden ground. "Let's go! I wanna snap some shots of a Stegoceras!" His brother was an aspiring photographer, and couldn't wait to start his latest project – the Isla Nublar dinosaurs.

"Hah, good luck finding one." Anna sneered. "We'll probably just find some Triceratops, or maybe, I dunno… a Kentrosaurus or two." She shrugged. "Personally I want to get a look at a Baryonyx."

"Just… don't get too close, okay?" Michael laughed, ruffling his youngest daughter's hair. "Those things are pretty big, and carnivorous." Alex couldn't believe how easily they spoke of the monsters that dwelt on the island. "Although I _would_ like to see some raptors in action."

"Raptors?" Alex hissed. "Dad, we're not at some _zoo_ okay? If we see any raptors I'd like to think we'd be going in the opposite direction pretty quickly." He'd done some research when he'd first heard about this new adventure. He'd looked up all the dinosaurs recorded as being on the island. He pretty much knew all about each species. "For a start, they're incredibly smart. If they spot us, they'll hunt us. If we escape, they'll set traps to catch us out. Dad, you have to promise that you'll send out the flare the _moment_ we see a raptor."

"Check out the baby." Kat laughed. "He's all scared about a couple of tiny carnivores." Alex scowled.

"It's only the Velociraptors that are small, Kat. And their size doesn't matter when they're working as a team. They never reveal their whole number when exposing themselves to their prey. There's always one hiding in the background, waiting for the right time to initiate the ambush. You laugh now, but when you're face-to-face with a hungry raptor, _they_ will be the ones laughing." There was silence among them as Kat gaped at her brother in surprise. He was younger than her by a year, but he suddenly seemed so much more mature. Anna broke the silence.

"When did Alex get so smart?" It killed the tension and the other members of the family were soon laughing together. Alex smiled, but it was forced. They all thought of this island as just another trip, another exploration of the unknown, but he knew just how dangerous this was. He just hoped they really didn't run into any Velociraptors.

Hacking their way through the thick jungle wasn't easy, but Michael and Susan were used to the hard task. They'd been explorers for most of their lives – it was how they'd first met – and they lived for the thrill of discovering new places. They'd been thrilled to discover that their passion for adventure had been passed onto their oldest son, and grew even more excited when their oldest daughter had shown a liking to it. They were slowly getting their youngest child into it, and had tried to include their other son into the family obsession, but it appeared to be a lost cause. Whilst Alex wasn't exactly _against_ the idea, he wasn't all that interested in it either.

"I can't wait to show my art teacher these photos." Luke grinned, holding his camera in his hands. "She's not going to believe this." He'd already managed to snap a few shots of a young Triceratops they'd found in a clearing, and he was thrilled with the idea of finding even bigger models for his warped photo shoot. Anna was on the lookout for her favourite predator, the Baryonyx, despite the fact that Alex had told her she wouldn't find it in a jungle this thick. The carnivore would loiter around a spot commonly used by herbivores, where it could see its prey from a distance and analyse the best way to catch it.

"Yeah, well I'm so writing a story about this." Kat said, turning to grin at him. "Maybe I could use your shots as illustrations." Kat and Luke had always been close siblings. She had been born only eleven months after him, and so they'd been together for a long time. Alex didn't always get along with his older brother and sister, but Anna often stuck close to him.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty to write about." Susan smiled at her daughter. Alex zoned out of the conversation and settled with being a lookout. If he wasn't going to jump into the thrill of the adventure, he would at least be helpful to Luke and find him some dinosaurs to take shots of. That was how he first discovered that they were being followed. By looking around, he noticed that somewhere behind them and to one side, there was a distinct print in the ground – a print with claws. There was a quiet rustle at their other side, and then he saw the golden eye peeking out from beneath a bunch of wide, green leaves.

"Not to kill the mood or anything… but we have company." He said to his family. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, but his eyes were still fixed on where he'd seen that golden eye. When they followed his gaze, they saw nothing.

"Are you sure, Alex? Because it's easy to see things in a place that you know is full of–," Michael turned to face the front once more, and cut off when he came face-to-face with one of the most famous of all predators. Slowly, more of its kind appeared from the surrounding jungle, circling the family and blocking their exits.

"Those are…" Anna whispered, staring at the dripping jaws of the nearest monster.

"Velociraptors."

**Chapter 1: Return to the Island**

The sight of Isla Nublar was not something Alan Grant had ever wanted to see again in his life. The memories of the incident he had suffered through still woke him in the middle of the night. He still walked through forests and jungles with caution, expecting a velociraptor to dart out in front of him at any moment.

When he'd received a call earlier that morning from an unknown individual, pleading for his help, he'd forgotten his fears and gotten on the next plane to Costa Rica. Someone was stranded on the island, and he was their only hope of surviving. The plane was full of armed men and women, ready to attack anything that dared come close to the plane. They would remain, on guard, while Alan tried to find whoever was stranded. He had told the person – by the voice he predicted it was male – to make their way to the coast. It was risky, since the closer you got to the sea, the bigger the monsters got, but it was going to be their only way off the island. No plane was going to land anywhere near the middle of that cursed island. No. It was the beach or nothing.

His plane passed over the island chain that Isla Sorna belonged to, and he knew that Isla Nublar was going to be upon him very shortly. If he had been flying from Costa Rica, he wouldn't have passed over the island chain at all – Isla Nublar was considerably closer to Costa Rica than Isla Sorna – but the pilot had decided to approach the cursed island from a different route. Sure enough, some time later the teardrop shaped island came into sight. It looked different from the last time he'd seen it, mostly due to the destruction of Jurassic Park, but he could still see the dense jungle, the two rivers, the large lake and what appeared to be a massive aviary that he was sure hadn't been there before. Hadn't that been on Isla Sorna? He shuddered as he remembered the awful experience with the Pteranodons from his last dinosaur adventure.

"We'll be landing soon." One of the armed men said to him. "Fasten your seatbelt. The place is a bit foggy, so the pilot will have trouble spotting the coastal runway." Alan nodded and did as instructed, but he was confused. He knew that the island had a helipad – after all, that was how they'd managed to get to and from the place last time, but since when did it have a coastal runway? Were they confusing Isla Sorna for Isla Nublar? The plane rocked as the pilot began to lower the plane towards the island. Alan gazed out of the window as the finer details of Isla Nublar came into sight. As he watched, a strip of tarmac jumped out along the coast, and he noted the different positioning than the one of Isla Sorna. This was definitely the right island – but when had the coastal runway been installed?

When the plane touched down, he began to feel a familiar sense of dread. He had vowed to never return to this island, but he would not have been able to sleep at night if he'd declined to help this stranded human out. He looked around as he got out of the plane, but he couldn't see anyone in the surrounding jungle. He wished he'd known about the runway before; he could have told the man to make his way towards it. It would probably have made things easier.

"Do you want us to circle the island's coast to see if we can spot this guy?" The pilot asked, standing in the doorway of the plane. Alan turned to him and shook his head.

"No, stay here. That way if I can't find him in the immediate vicinity, I can come back to the plane. I am not going to allow you to take off without me on board." The pilot nodded and disappeared back into the plane.

"We'll stand on guard. If you run into trouble, use this flare. We'll come and get you." The commanding officer said to him, handing him a flare gun. Alan nodded and tucked it in his pocket. Without another word, Alan walked towards the jungle, the feeling of dread growing. He wanted to ask for someone to accompany him, just in case, but quickly shrugged the idea off. He wasn't going very far into the jungle, just far enough to check for this man, and although the bigger dinosaurs would be close to the coast, he doubted he would come across anything too dangerous.

He hadn't gone far when he found the telltale signs of human passage. Ferns had been trampled to the ground, and he found a boot print in the mud. He followed the signs along a makeshift path and quickly found traces that suggested more than one person had travelled along this path. A smaller print than the first was next to a broken branch, and he spotted several long hairs attached to the end. Frowning slightly in confusion, he moved on with caution, completely forgetting about the plane – now some distance behind him. He came up to a long curtain of vines and was about to push them aside when he heard something – voices!

"No, you moron! The coast is this way!" It was the same voice from the phone, he was sure of it.

"Look, it's logical that they would land on the runway. We have to find it." He was sure he knew that second, female voice from somewhere, but he was too surprised to hear it to bother trying to work out where. He pushed the curtain of vines aside and darted forward.

"Hello?" He called out. He heard several gasps from somewhere ahead, and then the sounds of running footsteps and leaves being whipped aside.

"Hey! Is that our rescue team?" The male voice was back, and getting closer.

"You could say that." Alan called back, and he ducked underneath a low hanging branch – and found himself face to face with a young man.

"Oh thank god." The man murmured. Alan looked past him at the group that had formed behind him. It was mostly young men, but he saw two girls near the back. One of the young men suddenly darted forward.

"Alan!" He cried. One of the girls grinned and pushed her way forward. As they both hugged him, Alan suddenly remembered where he'd heard that female voice before.

"Lex? Tim?" He asked, pulling back to look at them. They'd grown up a lot since the last time he'd seen them, but they looked exactly like he'd remembered. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's a long story." Lex told him. "So I'll cut it short. Kyle here organizes air tours of the island, and Tim and I are the guides. Anyway, Brady, Paul and Sarah – the other three behind Kyle – are all friends of his, and he asked if we'd come along for another tour. While we were doing our final lap of the island – we fly down low so the people can get a good look at the dinosaurs – a tropical storm came out of nowhere and took our plane down. We crashed somewhere near the middle of the island, and we instantly called you on the plane's satellite phone. Soon after, however, the big dinosaurs found our wreckage and attacked. Luckily we managed to escape, but the plane crew…" She trailed off, but Alan had already visualised the scenario. They'd been eaten, of course. Just like the last time he'd come to these islands by plane.

"Right. Well I have a plane and a crew ready to take you back to the mainland. Let's go." They all nodded and he turned to face the way he'd already come. It was then that he realized he'd ventured further than he'd thought he had. "Stick close, and keep your eyes open. I have a flare with me, but I've come a long way and it might be some time before help arrives. If you see even the slightest movement, do not be afraid to call it out to someone. Even if it's a harmless rabbit, we need to be aware of everything." Lex and Tim fell back in with the others, Sarah quickly moving to stand by Lex's side. The other two men – Paul and Brady – brought up the rear, making sure Tim was in front of them. Kyle positioned himself behind Alan and nodded as a sign that they were ready to go. Alan quickly sized Kyle up and decided that the only reason they'd managed to survive was down to the knowledge and experience of Lex and Tim, and Kyle's obvious leadership and guidance.

"Lead the way, Dr Grant." Kyle smiled, not afraid to show how grateful he was to this man. Alan began to trek back towards the plane, listening out for any signs that they were being hunted by any predator. He wasn't sure what dinosaurs still lived on the island after Jurassic Park was destroyed, but he didn't particularly find out the hard way, either. Obviously something big and carnivorous roamed the jungle, but what of the smaller predators that hunted in packs?

"Shit." One of the men hissed as he tripped on a root sticking out from the ground. Alan and Kyle turned to look at him and Kyle sighed in frustration.

"Brady, seriously – watch your language." He told the blonde man. The guy next to him helped him to his feet with a smirk. Brady shot Kyle a grin.

"Sorry Kyle." Kyle rolled his eyes and turned away, shooting Alan an exasperated glance.

"Come on. Keep your eyes open to avoid things like that." He told the group before resuming the walk. Brady had a slight limp, but with Paul's help, he was able to keep up nicely. "So, Kyle… how old are you?"

"Twenty-five, Dr Grant. I'm the oldest here, though not by much. Brady is twenty-two, and Paul is twenty-one. Sarah has just turned nineteen." Kyle told him. "Lex and Tim are now twenty and sixteen, respectively, but I guess you knew that already." Alan nodded. He'd actually forgotten how old the two were, but Kyle didn't need to know that. "I guess you think we're pretty irresponsible, coming here in the first place."

"Not at all, Kyle. If the tropical storm hadn't brought you down, I'd like to think that you wouldn't have set foot on the island at all." Alan was picking out the obvious signs of his own passage through the jungle, trying very hard to stick to the same trail. They would probably end up in the same place even if they veered from his trail, but he didn't want to take any chances. He was about to continue the conversation when a tremor shook through the ground. They all stopped still and looked at each other as a second tremor jarred their bones.

"What was that?" Tim whispered. Alan's blood ran cold at the sound of an almighty roar.

"Hey… that came from up ahead." Paul said from the back. "How did that thing circle round us without us hearing it?" Alan turned to him sharply.

"What thing?" He demanded. Paul shrugged.

"I'm not a dinosaur expert. I just know it was big, loud and very hungry." He told Alan. Lex rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a Tyrannosaurus, Alan. It was bigger." She explained. "It looked a bit like one though." Alan quickly ran through all the possibilities and found the most likely one.

"Sounds like a Megalosaurus." He murmured, turning to stare up ahead once more.

"A Megalosaurus? What the hell is that?" Brady asked. "Wait. Don't answer. I don't want to know. Let's just get to the plane and get out of here." He paused. "Where did you say the plane was again?" Alan turned to give him a long, hard stare. Brady quickly understood. "Oh no… you can't be serious. Up there? Where that… Mega thing is?" He asked, pointing in the direction Alan had come from. "No way…" Kyle was suddenly alert.

"If the plane is up there…" He began, and Alan turned to meet his eyes. "And so is the Megalosaurus…" Alan nodded.

"Let's go. Quickly." Now they broke into a desperate run, Brady lagging behind slightly with his limp. They tore through the jungle, forgetting about keeping an eye out for other predators. Their only thought was for the plane waiting for them, their only ticket off the island. Alan just hoped that the huge dinosaur hadn't found the runway, littered with tasty treats just waiting to be snatched up into its dripping jaws.

When he finally began to see a gap in the trees, Alan slowed down and held up a hand to tell the others to do the same. Their run dropped into a jog, then into a walk, and then finally into a slow creep. Alan ducked beneath several wide leaves and stepped onto the edge of the runway. His heart sank and fear rose up in his chest as he took in the sight before him. Kyle stepped up beside him and choked out a gasp. Somewhere behind him, Brady swore under his breath.

The plane was in several pieces, scattered over the runway. There was no sign of the crew or the armed officers that had accompanied him. There was nothing left of them here, except for two broken guns. Either they'd been swallowed whole or they'd run off into the jungle, the dinosaur hot on their heels. It was unlikely that any of them had survived. Lex was suddenly at his other side.

"What do we do now?" She asked him, panic in her eyes. He sighed.

"We have to cross the island. Get to the other coast as soon as possible." He said quickly, forming a plan in his head. "Whatever this thing is, we need to get away from its hunting ground. I have a flare gun in my pocket – if we get to the other coast and fire it, there's a chance someone will see it."

"And if no one does?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"Does anyone know how to make a raft?"

*

The jungle was as thick as ever, possibly even thicker than the last time Alan had had to traipse through it. Of course, back then the island had been kept under control by the rangers and wardens. Now even the plants were able to grow and expand as they wished. Vines criss-crossed over trees and rocks and wrapped around anything that got in their path. Eventually, Kyle handed him a hunting knife to use to hack at the plantation in front of him. Alan didn't question why he had a hunting knife, but took it with a quiet word of thanks. This certainly made their travels easier.

Not much was said between them as they quickly made their way away from the runway. No one knew what to say, and of course they did not want to attract anything by the sound of their voices. Brady was normally the one to break the silence with a muttered curse or an exclamation of pain – he was forever tripping over or walking into things. It was up to Paul to keep him from falling down or getting stuck somewhere. Alan could just see Brady falling into a pit or breaking his leg by tripping over a hole. Sarah didn't speak at all and instead stuck close to Lex.

"Ow, fuck!" Brady suddenly yelled, and the group stopped to look at him. He was down on one knee, hands stuck out in front of him, grasping the grass beneath him. Paul stood beside him, holding one arm as if he'd tried to stop him from falling. Kyle rolled his eyes. "Damnit, Paul!" Paul dropped his arm and scowled.

"Look, it's not my fault you're so damn clumsy!" He snapped back. "Get the hell up." Brady stood up slowly, favouring the leg that he had fallen onto. Alan saw blood seeping through his jeans. That would attract some carnivores. Kyle walked over to Brady and yanked his leg up, rolling back his jeans to inspect a nasty scrape just below his knee.

"We need to get that covered up." Kyle murmured. "Sarah?" The girl nodded and quickly examined a nearby plant. After a moment, she tore a leaf from it whilst Kyle asked Alan for the hunting knife. He slashed a length of vine from a nearby tree and handed it to Sarah. She knelt in front of Brady with a smile and pushed the leg of his jeans up over his knee. Brady held it there with one hand and put his other hand on Paul's shoulder for balance. As Alan watched, Sarah wrapped the broad leaf around the wound and turned to Kyle. He nodded and held the leaf down whilst she wrapped the small vine around the leaf and tied it in place. Brady hissed in pain as the vine tightened around his injured leg. "Right, now… try not to fall over again, Brady." Kyle rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees.

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Brady was scowling now, but Kyle ignored him and walked back to the head of the team, handing the hunting knife back to Alan.

"Come on, let's keep moving." He said to him and Alan nodded. They resumed their journey through the jungle, with muttered curses coming from Brady every so often. Kyle soon gave up scolding him for it. He was clearly in pain, and suffering greatly. Every so often, Alan would stop to inspect something on the ground or on a nearby tree. When asked what he was doing, Alan explained that he was following trails left by other dinosaurs. He said he wanted to know what other dinosaurs were on the island since the last time he'd been here. Kyle smiled and reached into his bag, pulling out a sheet of paper which he handed to Alan.

"What's this?" He asked, taking the paper from Kyle.

"It's a list of every species that lives on the island." He explained. "I managed to grab one from someone I knew before we came on the aerial tour." Alan scanned the list with a growing sense of dread. When Jurassic Park had opened, there were only twelve species on the island (or so they said) and five of those had been carnivorous. This list was far longer than that. Now there were thirty-three species, eighteen of them carnivorous. A lot of the carnivores were rather large and rather vicious, too. What had happened to the island? Why were there suddenly so many more dinosaurs?

"Oh my god…" He murmured. "No wonder you're not allowed to land here…" He scanned the list of carnivores and sighed. "I'm betting that even if that tropical storm hadn't hit you, you might have been snatched out of the air by one of these guys."

"We wouldn't have flown low enough, surely." Paul said from the back. Alan turned to him and raised one eyebrow.

"You wouldn't have to." He explained. "These things are smart. They would have found a way to bring you down." Tim shuddered, no doubt remembering his last experience among the dinosaurs. "It's probably going to get dark soon. We need to find a safe place to rest up for the night before it gets dark."

"The trees are our best bet, right?" Lex asked him. He nodded. They'd slept in a tree the last time they were running from monsters in Jurassic Park. "Then we need to find a nice, big, stable tree where they won't look for us."

"It needs to be a big tree, too." Paul sighed. "I don't particularly want to wake up with one of those monsters staring at me." Kyle nodded, and then his gaze fell on Brady.

"Will you be alright to climb?" He asked the blonde. Brady nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't hold you back. I've hiked up mountains with worse leg injuries than this." Brady grinned. "I'm tough to knock down; you should know that by now, Kyle."

"Right. Then let's make that our primary target – finding a safe place to spend the night." Kyle gazed around at the trees closest to them. None of them seemed high enough to be safe. That meant they would have to travel even further to find somewhere good enough. "We'd better hurry too. I don't particularly want to find out what dinosaurs prefer to hunt at night."

"Let's go. The trees are bigger closer to the middle of the island." Alan didn't know if this was necessarily true, but it would be best if they started moving quickly. The faster they moved, the faster they would find safety – at least for a few hours. Their scent would probably attract a lot of the smaller hunters, and wherever small carnivores lurked, the bigger ones weren't far behind.

It was going to be tough surviving on Isla Nublar this time.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So what do you all think so far? The story might be slow to start off with, mainly because I already have it all planned out and I need to fill out the beginning of the story since it was sadly lacking when I first started it XD Also, I did a lot of research into the various dinosaurs and I have a list of every single one I plan to use at some point during the story. If you're confused about something, just send me a message and I'll explain, or tell you when it will be explained in the story (if that is the case). The characters will be developed over the next few chapters, so don't worry about that. Oh, and if you're wondering about the prologue and what relevance it has to the rest of the story, that will be explained in due time XD Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think! homesweethomicide13_


End file.
